


The Sons and Daughters of The Blue Flame

by MinElisabeth



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphy (Z Nation) Being an Asshole, Sad 10K (Z Nation), Sad Murphy (Z Nation), Virgin 10K (Z Nation)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinElisabeth/pseuds/MinElisabeth
Summary: Two very different worlds collide when the daughter and son of The Murphy stop the team in a junkyard. Murphy is then forced to explain the situation but ends up confessing his love to 10k in the process.





	The Sons and Daughters of The Blue Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I really hope you enjoy! I really love Z Nation so I decided that there weren't enough 10k/Murphy fanfics so here we are!!

Chapter 1: The Secret

Thomas “10k” Avery Jr sat outside his shared tent with Red, feeling all the weight of this blasted Apocalypse on his shoulders. With a heavy heart, 10k looked out into the beautiful orangey sky, wondering if letting Dr. Merch inject him was a mistake, or if letting Red pull, him away from Alvin was a mistake too. 10k moved a hand to his neck, an action he does regularly. It makes him feel somewhat… Closer to the man he lost. He never told Red about his feelings for Alvin, until she wanted to get much more intimate with him.

10k remembers what happened very clearly. It was maybe a year and a half into being away from his crush. By this point, 10k still hadn’t told his on again of again girlfriend anything about his feelings for Murphy. In all honesty, he was beyond scared. The only ones who knew about it where Doc and Addy. (Only because he thinks of Doc as his Pa and Addy like his sister) After the initial shock, Doc and Addy supported 10k fully. All they had said was to be careful.

It wasn’t like he ever got the chance to tell him, what with him being Kidnapped by Zona. He knew Alvin B. Murphy could be a complete ass, but he didn’t care anymore. 10k closed his eyes and thought of him. A dream he’s had over and over for the past three years. The dream always started with that blasted bridge outside of Spokane, with 10k staring out in the depths. Murphy was almost always talking to Dr. Merch, then he would turn to him, with soft eyes. 10k contemplated to himself often about that look. One in which Alvin had given him many times prior but he never once questioned it until he had so much time to think about it. He questioned the soft touches on his face, shoulders, arms, and head. It was strange to him, but he never said anything. Just quietly pretended to hate him.

10k was shocked when he saw the person he longed for, standing in the camp he was in with Red not long ago, 10k pretended again. Not wanting to show how he felt, he pulled up his disguise. And a hard look appeared on his face. He just gave him – the man he loved, a look of hate. He had to deny the feeling of wanting to just run to Alvin and hold him,

To never let go. But doing so would destroy the perception of his friends - no family - had of him. He just walked over to Doc and stood next to him. Completely ignoring the man. Doc had looked at him at some point, a sad but knowing look on his face. For a long time, the kept staying near the older man. It wasn’t until he fought with Alvin in that junkyard when everything went to hell. The junkyard soon was filled with gunshots and the whipping of helicopter blades.

Warren was sure that it was Zona, she was on guard, ready to fight. A helicopter landed with precision, and out came a young man with dirty brownish blond hair and a girl with shoulder-length black hair. Alvin had a look of shock on his face. Warren must have thought that the two must be with Zona because she took out her gun and aimed it at the two. “Put your hands up! Don’t move-. “

Warren shouted but was cut off by Alvin a second later. “Roberta, no! They’re not here to bring me back! Leave them alone!” Warren had a look of anger mixed with confusion. “Murphy, what’s going on? Who are they??” Doc asked, Warren kept her gun out but lowered it to the ground. “Fine, just tell us who they are” She growled, Alvin just nodded and took Lucy by the arm softly and led her to the teens. “Dad? What are you doing?” Alvin looked over at his daughter with a small smile and stopped in front of the two who exited the helicopter.

“Lucy, I want you to meet your brother Alan and…“ He cut himself off seeming somewhat scared. “And you’re sister, Taylor.” Alvin went quiet for a bit seeming embarrassed that Lucy’s sister looked like the kid. Lucy looked shocked, as her eyes began to moisten. The blue-skinned girl ran over to the two and hugged them tightly, seeming happy. “What the hell, Murphy? Why didn’t you tell us?! What were you just going to leave everyone in the dark?!” Alvin looked pissed at that and walked over to Warren. “I WAS going to tell Lucy. I just couldn’t find the right time…” Doc at that moment walked forward and faced Alvin. “Why does the girl look like 10k? Is it because you bit him?” Alvin didn’t answer right away, but after a while of silence, he spoke again. “I-I wanted to have someone who looked like the kid by my side who… Didn’t hate me, ok? Is that what you wanted to hear?!”

Warren glared at him and slapped him. “And why do you think 10k hates you, Murphy? You decided to bite him! Control him even! The kid has every right to be pissed at you!” Everyone including Alvin looked shocked. The shock was replaced with rage though as Alvin fired back at Warren. “What the hell Roberta?! You think I’d stoop so low as to hurt him? I saved him. If it wasn’t for me, he’d be dead! Don’t you get it?! I couldn’t lose him! All I wanted was for him to care about me, is that so wrong?!” Alvin was beginning to yell now. Not caring if 10k was staring in shock at him, he continued his rant.

“Yes, I messed up, I acknowledge that! But don’t I deserve to be happy? To be loved. I never ONCE made the kid feel like he needed to love me! Or even like me for that matter. You can think whatever the hell you want, I just wanted to protect him!” After another pause, he spoke again, with self-loathing laced in his voice. “I-I’m so stupid, I’ve always told myself not to care because it makes you weak... I guess I was right.” Alvin finished his rant with tears in his eyes. He couldn’t take looking at the looks on the faces of his teammates anymore and put a hand onto Lucy and Taylor’s back and got his two daughters and his son to walk away from the group. Alvin only turned when 10k jogged up to Murphy and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping the older man in his tracks. “Alvin, why don’t we talk huh?” 10k asked and pulled at his arm. “Why? Just leave me and MY kids alone.” Alvin began to stalk off again but 10k decided enough is enough, and back hugged the older male. Alvin had stopped again and just stared at the kid's arms which were wrapped around Alvin’s stomach.

“Please, Alvin. Let’s just talk. We can go find somewhere to sit and talk about this, okay?” 10k was honestly scared Alvin wouldn’t. But the older male silently turned and took 10k’s wrist and walked off with the kid. The two found a relatively clean RV further in the junkyard and 10k pried the door open, before entering and closing the door. 10k went in first and began to feel around for the light switch inside the RV before flicking them on. The younger boy sat on one of the couches and urges Alvin to sit next to him. The older male sighed and does what the younger asks, too exhausted from yelling earlier… 10k takes one of Alvin’s hands and softly strokes it. Alvin looked confused but let 10k do what he wanted to.

********  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok! I'm not very good at writing but I have been wanting to write this for a while after a dream I had about this lol! Thanks for reading!! (Also side note if there's anything I missed or misspelled plz let me know!)


End file.
